


A Surprising Twist

by honeysthighs



Category: Monsta X, showhyuk - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Choking, Daddy is used once, Dom/sub, Fingering, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Marking, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, dom Minhyuk, domestic AU, petnames, safe sex, showhyuk - Freeform, sub hyunwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysthighs/pseuds/honeysthighs
Summary: Minhyuk has a tummy ache, so Hyunwoo decides to help him feel better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written, so I'm sorry it's so bad lol. Hope you enjoy my sins :)

He entered his room to find his boyfriend curled up on their bed, crawling in beside him and pulling him flush against his own muscled chest so they could cuddle. "What's wrong, Minhyukkie?" he asked hearing the boys soft whimpers. 

"My stomach is really hurting, and I don't know why," he replied. "Do you want me to rub it for you, honey?" Hyunwoo suggested. "Please. It would help a lot," his beautiful boyfriend all but pleaded, tears drying on his face. "Of course, anything for you," he said, wiping the tears away from Minhyuk's eyes and placing a loving kiss behind his ear. 

He lifted Minhyuk's shirt just a little so he could gently graze his fingertips over the skin around his navel, soothing the younger boys pain. 

They had only been together for a short time, but Hyunwoo knew he was in love with this boy. With the way he showed his perfect teeth as he threw his head back laughing, the sides of his eyes crinkling with joy. The way he would always put his all into everything, and not stop until he was sure whatever it was had been done to the best of his ability, and was perfectly executed. However what Hyunwoo found the most attractive, was the smaller boys outspokenness in the bedroom and his ability to dominate the elder. 

Minhyuk shifted, bringing his legs closer to his chest trying to make himself more comfortable with the newfound warmth being supplied by his boyfriend. 

Maybe it was the way the boys vibrant red hair fell so softy over his forehead, giving him a false appearance of innocence that caused the hitch of breath in Hyunwoo's throat. Or perhaps it was because the back of Hyunwoo's hand had come in contact with the bare skin of his boyfriend's leg. 

He didn't acknowledge it at first, just continued to supply the other with soothing caresses across his stomach. Once Minhyuk had stopped moving and was comfortable, Hyunwoo moved his hand over his thigh in a loving manner. 

"Min" he was greeted with a small hum. "Why aren't you wearing pants?" He felt Minhyuk's flush of embarrassment, although he didn't understand why. "I-The waistband was hurting my stomach, s-so I took them off," he choked out, uncharacteristically shy. "You could have told me that's where you were hurting, babe" Hyunwoo told him, moving his hand lower and rubbing just under the waistband of the boys boxers. 

Minhyuk let out a small sigh as the pain was finally becoming less and less. After about twenty minutes, Hyunwoo was starting to drift off when his hand slipped and went a lower than before. He was greeted by an unexpected low moan from his boyfriend and looked up to see his face, a slight blush on his cheeks. 

"Sorry," Minhyuk said "I didn't want to do this tonight. We were cuddling and you had such a long day at work, I wanted you to get some sleep." Hyunwoo just stared at him, and after studying his facial features (even thought he was certain he knew every dimple and beauty mark on the mans body) brought him in for a slow, passionate kiss. 

"Hyung, really. We don't have to do this, I know you're tired," Minhyuk said with a small sigh when Hyunwoo moved down to suck a hickey on his collarbone. 

Hyunwoo looked him right in the eyes as if to ask for his permission to continue, Minhyuk just kissed him again and laid back against the pillows, Hyunwoo took this as a yes. He slowly made his way to hover over Minhyuk and removed his shirt so he could pepper kisses all along his neck and chest, which to Minhyuk felt like witch fire setting his body ablaze wherever it was touched. 

Hyunwoo made his way down Minhyuk's body painfully slow, sucking and biting his skin in all the right places eliciting small moans and pants from the younger, stopping right above the waistband of the boys boxers. He took the elastic at the top into his mouth and pulled them down slowly, never once breaking eye contact with his lover. 

"If they were hurting you," Hyunwoo groaned out, "why wear anything at all?" his voice was rough with lust, and his eyes were the colour of a dangerous stormy sky. 

Minhyuk gaped at this not knowing what to say, but the silence was soon interrupted by a small moan escaping his lips as Hyunwoo kissed the slit of his member, licking the precum away and swallowing it with a moan of his own. 

This turned Minhyuk on even more, he always knew that his boyfriend was always beautiful, but damn did he look good with a dick in his mouth. Minhyuk's lips parted, and he pushed his head further into the pillows as Hyunwoo placed his lips around his member pushing it slowly into his wet, hot mouth swirling his tongue around the swollen and deprived tip. 

Hyunwoo let out a moan when he felt Minhyuk hit the back of his throat, sending vibrations right to his boyfriend's core, hearing a muffled response in return. 

Hyunwoo looked up and saw that Minhyuk's head was turned to the side, his arm covering his mouth and restricting the youngers musical noises of pleasure. 

"Minhyukkie," he said after coming off of Minhyuk with a lewd pop, ignoring the whine that escaped the younger's puckered lips as the saliva on his dick began to turn cold, "please let me hear you, it makes me happy when I know what makes you feel good," he said with a string of spit still connecting his lips to the others shaft, and a look of feigned innocence playing across his features. 

Minhyuk turned to look at him, and upon seeing his rubbed red lips and flushed cheeks from sucking, he grabbed his light brown locks and pulled him in for a quick kiss. "Okay," he said breathless from all the panting, "now suck me off." 

Hyunwoo's eyes turned darker than before, if that was even possible. He loved it when Minhyuk took control of him like this and demanded rather than asked. 

Hyunwoo moved down to Minhyuk's sensitive member and took him down to the base all at once, earning a gasp of surprise and a drawn out moan of immense pleasure from the younger man, his grip tightening on the ashy brown hair carded between his fingers as Hyunwoo began to suck. Hard and fast. 

"H-Holy shit! Oh my gosh yes!" Minhyuk practically screamed, knowing that not holding back had an effect on the elder. He suddenly pulled Hyunwoo's hair back resulting in another wet pop to sound in the room. Hyunwoo looked at him with a cocked eyebrow, but understood when Minhyuk leaned over to the bedside table to retrieve a condom and small bottle of lube. 

Hyunwoo began stripping while Minhyuk used this time to cover the newly exposed skin with quick kisses and swipes of his tongue, leaving love bites on Hyunwoo's arms and neck. Hyunwoo didn't mind though, he liked to "unintentiornally" show them off at the gym. He liked others to know how lucky he was to have someone mark him as their own. 

"On your back," Minhyuk told him "now." Hyunwoo felt himself twitch at the authority in his lovers voice as he settled into the pillows where Minhyuk had previously been. Without warning, Minhyuk grabbed Hyunwoo's member and started sucking on the tip, gradually going deeper until he gaged and couldn't take any more of him in. Then he started to bob his head up and down, it was sloppy and wet and Hyunwoo was already getting close. 

Finding a rhythm that drew the filthiest moans from Hyunwoo he's ever heard, Minhyuk inserted two lubed fingers into his entrance. Hyunwoo groaned at the intrusion, a mix of pleasure and pain coated with deep lust. Once Hyunwoo was comfortable with two, Minhyuk added a third and eventually a fourth, making sure to let him adjust fully each time. 

"Minhyukkie-ah!- Min I need you right now," Hyunwoo gasped out. "How do you want it?...daddy" he added as an after thought, knowing full well what is would do to the man practically begging under him.  
"Hard, and fast" he panted, "don't hold back this time," he said staring at the beautiful man over him. 

Minhyuk pulled on the condom as he told Hyunwoo to get on his hands and knees, applying more lube because he knew Hyunwoo would need it for what would come next, he alined himself with Hyunwoo's entrance. Leaning over to reach his ear, Minhyuk asked, "are you sure?" Hyunwoo turned to look at him and trapped his lips in a sweet kiss, "No holding back. Please, I want this. I need this," He stressed, wanting to be taken control of. 

Minhyuk straightened his back and placed both his hands on Hyunwoo's hips for leverage, then pushed into him until he was fully covered by the tight heat that was Hyunwoo. 

His boyfriend let out a scream of surprise and pain, Minhyuk had stretched him well so he had been more or less prepared for this. "I'm sorry," Minhyuk whispered to him, placing kisses along his spine. He let Hyunwoo adjust somewhat before he started moving slowly. 

When he heard his groans turn to moans of pleasure, Minhyuk picked up the pace and began thrusting into him at a relentless speed, not forgetting to apply the right amount of force when he angled just right and hit his prostate. 

Hitting his sweet spot caused Hyunwoo to cry out with the hottest noise Minhyuk had ever heard, he reached down with one hand and pulled and the elders hair so that his head was facing up and his Adam's apple was visible, glistening with a sheen of sweat just like the rest of him. 

Minhyuk snaked his hand around his lovers throat, fingers ghosting lightly above his neck when he heard the faint moan of the word "yes" so he placed his fingers lightly around Hyunwoo's throat, careful not to hurt him but instead make them both moan simultaneously, Hyunwoo at the contact and Minhyuk at the deliciously sinful sight. 

Minhyuk kept hitting Hyunwoo's prostate dead on, and with each thrust they both came closer to their release. "Together," Minhyuk moaned in his ear as he wrapped his hand around Hyunwoo's neglected member and started jerking him off. 

Minhyuk felt the familiar coil in the pit of his stomach as he leaned over Hyunwoo's beautiful, broad back and whispered "Now." Into his ear. They both came at the same time, Hyunwoo onto the bed sheets below them, and Minhyuk with Hyunwoo's walls squeezing every last drop out of him. 

Minhyuk pulled out of him and they laid down, their legs an intertwined mess of limbs as they rode out the highs of their orgasms. Minhyuk disposed of the condom in the bathroom, washed his hands, and came back with a fresh set of sheets which Hyunwoo helped him put on the bed, after he cleaned himself up of course. 

They put clean boxers on and scrambled into bed, Minhyuk once again pressed against his boyfriends solid chest. "Thank you for rubbing my stomach," Minhyuk said sleepily, a small trace of a smile in is features. "Anything for you, beautiful. I love you," Hyunwoo told him, as he placed another kiss behind his ear. "I love you too, Hyunie," Minhyuk said and pulled his strong yet cuddly arm over his shoulders, he intertwined their fingers and placed a kiss on the back of Hyunwoo's hand. He soon felt himself drifting off to sleep, the calming sound of Hyunwoo's heart beat in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
